thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sleeping Grounds (EAM)
The Sleeping Grounds 'is the third episode of The Walking Dead series, Ends All Means. Plot ''"Back in the past..." Synopsis Christian is walking about of the town hall until Jane Ives appear behind calls out his name. "Hey, who are you?" Jane asks. "What?" Christian said in confusion, "Where do you come from? The eye patch, the large community, where?" Jane asks. Christian sighs and walks by her, he makes a waving motion to tell her to follow him. She follows Christian to a short brick wall and sits by him, "Okay, I'm not going to tell you anything that much but I will tell you half of the story" Christian explained. ''(Flashback) '' Christian is in the woods, running in the night while carrying an unconscious Madeline. "HELP! PLEASE HELP!" Christian yells, Jason runs to the screams and sees Christian. "Hey!" Jason yells, "Jason! JASON!" Christian yelled in shock and ran after him. Christian runs to Jason in tears, "Please! Help her!" Jason signals for Christian to follow him admittedly, they make it to an abandoned campsite. Jason gets to the cabin mansion but Jason hears a couple of zombies, he looks at the windows and sees 13 zombies in there. He finds a machete that is stuck on the wood part of the front area of the mansion and kicks the door open. The zombies, look at Jason and come after. Christian softly lays Madeline on the ground and finds a nearby ax. He picks it up and jogs in the house with Jason and angrily axes the zombies while Jason kills some of them with his machete. Christian finds one of them and swings his ax into its eyes, causing it to crouch. Christian axes the zombie in the head and kicks it to the ground. He then starts hacking at the zombie in the head a bunch of times, causing blood to splatter on his clothes. After 15 to 20 hits, he stops and drops the ax, he runs outside and carries Madeline in. Jason helps Christian put Madeline on the couch. "I'll tend to her! You go search for a light source!" Jason urgent tells Christian, Christian runs upstairs of the mansion and checks the second room. He finds a big LED flashlight and takes it downstairs, he aims it up to the room and turns it on, which brings light into the room. Jason checks her pulse, "Her pulse is slowing... Christian!" Christian runs to Jason, "What is it?" Christian asks. "Where did you find her?" Jason asks urgently, Christian responds in shock while his hands' quiver, "Uh.. uh. I found her unconscious on the side of a tree while there was fire smoke. I-I... I quickly got her out... why ask?" Christian asks. "I think she inhaled smoke. We need hot water!" Jason explained. "I can try the fridge if it hasn't been wasted.." Christian responded. Christian runs to the fridge is seen no water bottles, this causes him to slam his fridge out of anger until he sees a bag of unopen water bottles. He pulls out his knife and stabs the plastic wrap and pulls out two bottles. "What are you doing?" Jason asks but Christian doesn't listen and pulls out a pot without a handle. He pours the water in the pot and picks up the ax. Christian runs with the ax outside, which causes Jason to run out. "CHRISTIAN!" Jason yells while Christian runs into the woods, finds a fallen tree branch and hacks it. Christian takes a deep breath and passes out. Later, Christian wakes up and sees Jason still attending to Madeline and checking her. Christian gets up and checks on Maddie, Jason looks up at Christian. "You're awake... are you okay?" Jason asks but Christian ignores answering and Christian asks "How is Maddie?" Jason looks at Madeline and checks her pulse. "Shes okay... for now. We need a lighter, can you search for one?" Jason asks. "I.. I don't know where to find one" Christian tells Jason, "Check in the supply closet in the back of the room close to the kitchen". Christian walks to a room and finds the supply closet. He finds a lighter and gasoline, he takes both and goes to the main room. "Found them!" Christian says, he then asks "Hey, how did you know? Worked here before all of this?". Jason responded, "Well, I've been in a camp before... 17 years old and 11th grade. I came here as a stop since our class was going to Six Flags and I figured how this worked" "Interesting. I guess... I'm going to set up the fire" Christian says and walks out of the main room to the outside. Christian finds wood and sets it up. ''(A minute later) '' Christian is looking at the pot over the fire while the water is in it. Jason walks out and heads outside to see Christian, "How is Maddie?" Christian asks. "Shes... going to be okay. Thanks for the water.." Jason responds to Christian. Jason heads back to the house while Christian stays sitting. "CHRISTIAN!" Jason yells from inside the mansion. Christian runs to the mansion and gets inside, "She's waking up!" Jason says to Christian. Christian crouches and checks her forehead, tears start falling and Madeline opens her eyes. "Maddie... Maddie... Maddie!" Christian softly says while tearing up. Madeline looks at Christian, "You... you look tired" Madeline says in a soft tired voice, "I am... I really am. I... I thought you weren't going to make it and it scared me... I'm so sorry I got you into this mess but... it's over now" Christian replies while crying. Madeline holds Christian's hand, "It's not your fault... you were just being protective..." Madeline says. Christian wipes off his tears and looks at Madeline with the assurance that she is going to be okay. They both embrace each other with a kiss and hug each other. ''(Morning) '' Christian walks out to see smoke still going up in the air in the distance. "I think we should go to Georgia... there is a guy that can help us," Christian says, "Whatever you say, Jake can handle it being a de-facto right now.." Jason responds. Christian goes to a path that leads to the back of the cabin and sees a truck, "Hey!" Christian yells. Jason and Maddie walk to where Christian is. "A truck.. huh," Maddie says, "Lets go.." Christian replies. ''(2 Hours Later) '' The truck makes it to Eastman's Farm. Christian walks out of a truck, "Eastman!" Christian yells but no response. Christian walks closer to a nailed wooden board and then is shocked. "Eastman... No..!" Christian says in a sad voice, he crouches as the tomb as reveals the note "Eastman (1962 - 2012)". Christian looks at the tomb, "No.. why...? Why did this happen?!" Christian says in an angry and sad voice. Tears start streaming down, Madeline walks to him and comforts him. "What was he like to you...?" Madeline asks, Christian replied in a sad voice, "He was like a father to me. He taught me how to fight in this world... I'm going to miss him.." Christian hug Madeline for comfort. A zombie walks through the woods and walks to them, Christian pulls out his suppressed pistol and shoots the zombie in the head. The scene cuts to Christian finishing burying both the man's body and Tabitha. Jason, Christian, and Madeline go to the graves. "What do we do?" Jason asks, "I... I don't know.." Christian replies... ''(Present) ''' Christian looks at a small wood stick with the sign, '(M + C)' with it. Christian puts the stick inside his pocket. "Wow... I never knew.." Jane says in a sympathetic voice, "It was crazy but... I've gotten passed it.." Christian says. Mike Wheeler walks to them. "Hey, you guys coming?" Mike asks, "Yeah, I'm done. I'm going to check on one of my friends.." Christian replied and then walking away. He walks to Madeline, "Hey, are you ready to go?" Christian asks. "Yeah, I think it's time," Madeline says, "What about Melissa?" Christan asks. "I already ask, she wants to stay here" Madeline explained. Christian smiled a bit, "I understand that" he says in reassurance. Deaths * Chad ''(Zombified, Flashback) * Tina (Zombified, Flashback) * Ty (Zombified, Flashback) * Nelson (Zombified, Flashback) * Karl Eastman (Fate Confirmed) * Tabitha (Fate Confirmed) * Eric (Alive, Fate Confirmed; Flashback, Zombified) Trivia * First (and last) appearance of Unnamed Camp Mansion (Flashback) * First (and last) appearance of Chad. (Zombified, Flashback) * First (and last) appearance of Tina. (Zombified, Flashback) * First (and last) appearance of Ty. (Zombified, Flashback) * First (and last) appearance of Nelson. (Zombified, Flashback) * First (and last) appearance of Karl Eastman. (Fate Confirmed) * First (and last) appearance of Tabitha. (Corpse) * First (and last) appearance of "Eric". (Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Eastman's Farm (Flashback) * This is the first episode that takes place mostly in a flashback, rather than the preset timeline. ** This will only have two present times. *This also plays into the Ends All Means game.